


Her Birthday

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is your B-Day! And Pietro wants this night to be special for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Today is a special day! Today is (Y/N)´s birthday,i am excited for the party,Wanda is in charge of getting her to the tower,while we make the preparations,which will be easy,since i am the fastest man alive anyway:  
"Guys,quiet! She is calling me!" Wanda said.  
"Hi,(Y/N)!,of course i can make you some company! Okay see you at 4:OOP.M! Okay she is going to make her hair,and also the makeup for the "theater",we have exactly two hours!"She said excited.  
After we finish the preparations,we still would have to get dressed properly.So i got to my room and i wear a suit,I also put a rose into my pocket,since i was gonna give(Y/N) a rose.Of my room i ran into a grocery and i bought their biggest cake,and i also bought 20 candles.  
"Guys,She is coming! turn off the lights!"Clint shouted,so it was the time for the party to start!  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"Everyone shouted,(Y/N)looked happy and surprised at the same time!  
"Oh my God! What about the theater?"She asked  
"That was a lie,we didn´t bought any tickets,we just needed that you got dressed for your B-Day party!"Natasha said happily.  
"Wow,you guys had a lot of work,just to make a party for me?"She asked.  
"You deserve it!"I said.  
"Well then....LET´S HAVE FUN!!"  
It was an amazing night! Everyone had fun!  
"Thank you guys so much for this! You really are AMAZING friends!"She said with a huge smile!  
"Actually,(Y/N),this party was all idea of one person."Clint said.  
"Yeah it was the idea of one of the twins."Steve replied.  
"Wanda,You aren´t my BFF for no reason!"She said.  
"Wrong Twin."My sister replied.  
"Pietro?"She asked.  
"Sorta"I said with a smile.


	2. Best Gift Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro gives you the best gift ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Wow."She said amazed."I don´t know how to thank you."  
"No need to."I said with a smirk."I just wanted this party to be special."  
"And it will get better."Rhodes said.  
"After all,we still have some slow music."Natasha said.  
This is amazing,her family,her friends,even our fans are at the party,though i wonder,if i may be able to dance with her tonight.  
"Sound on!"Thor shouted.  
And the song started,and i saw the couples getting along to dance,so it was the time for me to ask.  
"Hey,umm,may i have this dance?"I asked her,and she seemed so happy,with a sparkle in her beautiful eyes.  
"Of course you may."She said smiling.  
"Pietro,thank you for this amazing party,and this amazing night,i will never forget this.You are an amazing friend."She said,while we´re dancing.  
"There is no need to thank me,like i said,i wanted this party and this night to be special,for you."I said with a grin.  
"You had all this work for me,i really think that i can´t make nothing in return that it would be so awesome like this."She said,with a ton of disappointment.  
"You don´t have to,i did this because i wanted to make you happy."I said.  
"You wanted to make me happy?"She asked.  
"Yes."i said.  
"Let´s go outside i need some air."She said.  
We were in the outside,and it was the time for me to tell her what i feel.  
"(Y/N),since you joined the Avengers,after Ultron,i...i am in love with you.I said with a grin.  
There was some silence.  
"Please say something."I told her.  
"I feel the same way."She said."Please give me the best gift ever."She said.  
"Which would be?"I asked.  
"A kiss."She said.  
And we kissed,and i thought that night would be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story! There are many others coming so be sure to check it and leave some kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! i owe this fanwork for AmazedReader! He gave me some hints,and due to that,from now on my fanworks will be like this!  
> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be better!


End file.
